


Blizzard

by JollyJameson



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyJameson/pseuds/JollyJameson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can defy time. No one can exist when he doesn't belong. Not for long, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Svirdilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svirdilu/gifts).



> This fic assumes that Galacta Knight was unsealed in a time before he was actually sealed - possible because NOVA exists outside the usual rules of time.

Tiny snowflakes fell from the clouds far above, whipped around by the sharp winds that tugged on the bare branches of the forest.

Meta Knight held on tightly, unable and unwilling to let go of the larger Star Warrior in his grasp. Galacta drew a shuddering breath, torn between trying to disengage himself from the other and pressing closer into the embrace.

“I don't want to leave,” he whispered, voice raw and brittle, strained.

Meta just pulled him even closer, face buried against his neck. A single hot tear escaped despite his efforts, ran down his icy cheek, and froze there despite the close proximity of two warm bodies.

“We cannot defy time,” Meta Knight replied, his tone so flat it was frightening, “You are not...,” and at that his voice faltered, “Not from here. Not from _now_...”

Feathered wings trembled softly from where they had come to form a weak barrier against the blizzard. Galacta Knight placed a hand under Meta's chin and lifted it until he could look into white eyes, no longer hidden and distorted by a mask. Very slowly, his lips came closer, stopping millimetres over the other's. Their breaths formed clouds between them.

“Promise,” Galacta Knight whispered and his own grip on Meta tightened almost to verge of pain.

Meta Knight returned his gaze unwavering: “Anything.”

There was trust there, so much trust, a warrior bound by his word... To think they had started out so very very differently. It was almost enough to make Galacta smile, softly, bitterly, at the irony.

“Don't forget me.”

And he closed the distance, lips working against Meta's full of need, _despair_ brought forth by the knowledge that, so very soon, they would never touch each other again.

Abruptly, the wind changed its course, shaking snow from branches and whipping it up from the ground. And in that moment, Meta Knight felt the body in his grasp shatter like glass. Bursting into a billion tiny shards that were transparent and weightless and not quite real. The wind carried them away faster than he could begin to grasp them.

His legs wobbled, suddenly weak, too weak. He fell forward, onto his knees in the snow. His shoulders quivered, wings slack. He didn't cry though. No tears could express his loss and the devastation that followed it.

A surprisingly steady fingertip came up to rest on his lips; they still tingled from the touch that had been there a moment ago. Proof that there really had been another, warm and there and _real._  His eyes closed.

“I promise,” he whispered. Slowly, very slowly, he stood. He was still shaking, from the cold he felt both inside of him and outside, his wings still hung low, but his voice grew strong.

“I promise,” he told the howling wind and the empty forest, “I promise I will never forget you.”

And somewhere close by yet far away, the tiny fragment of Galacta Knight that clung to an existence it didn't belong to, was relieved at those words. And he let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the ending I originally planned to use in Unlikeliest Of Lovers, but I decided against it. Let's hope I don't get any worse ideas for what I can do with that story.


End file.
